Sie wissen es
by Sternenschwester
Summary: OS- Creek - „Was… was Gutes…", stotterte der Kaffeejunkie, während ihn Weinkrampf für Weinkrampf am Weitersprechen hinderten. „Nichts… rein…. Gar nichts… ist Gu…ut!"


So eine weiter OS, welcher auf ein Fanart basiert (They knew von *Shaidis; ). Eigentlich hatte es mich zuerst (und ein wenig seltsamer Weise) zu einen Os von Hetalia insperiert, aber kaum war der eingetippt, so juckte es mich die Thematik noch einmal in diesem Fandom aufzugreifen. Nun ja, hoffe es taugt soweit…  
Lg, Sternenschwester

Sie wissen es….

Tweek zitterte. Doch es war nicht das übliche Zittern, welches in seiner Kaffeesucht ihren Ursprung hatte, sondern war ausgelöst worden von einem vorhergegangenen Heulkrampf und stellte nur eine Übergangsphase zum nächsten Weinanfall dar.  
Neben ihn stand Craig und war mit der Situation einfach nur überfordert. Hatte er schon Schwierigkeiten sein kümmerliches Emotionsleben in Schach zu halten, so tat er sich immer schon schwer mit solchen Gemütszuständen seitens Tweek, welche nicht aus dessen Ticks resultierten, korrekt umzugehen.  
Aus tiefer Verlegenheit, nicht zu wissen, wie er sich seinem Freund gegenüber in einer solchen Situation verhalten sollte, legte er eine Hand in den Nacken und schwieg. Währenddessen zog der Blonde vor ihm hörbar die Nase hoch und sniffte unablässig weiter, wobei er sein hageres Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.  
Die offene Wunde, welche sich der Schwarzhaarige, weiß-Gott-wie, während der Keilerei am Oberarm zugezogen hatte, begann unter den Verbänden wieder unangenehm zu pochen.  
„Weißt du, vielleicht hat es sein Gutes, das sie mich zuerst angestiegen sind.", versuchte dann Craig zögerlich das unangenehme Schweigen zu brechen.  
Tweek hörte für einen Moment auf zu zittern und schaute ihn, zwischen den Fingern aus den braunen Augen an.  
Diesen schönen, braunen Augen, in die sich einst der andere verliebt hatte.  
Doch dann kam die erwartete nächste Heulwelle und durchschüttelte den dürren Leib. „Was… was Gutes…", stotterte der Kaffeejunkie, während ihn Weinkrampf für Weinkrampf am Weitersprechen hinderten. „Nichts… rein…. Gar nichts… ist Gu…ut!"

Plötzlich, für einen kurzen Augenblick hielt der Blonde inne und machte zum ersten Mal seit langem einen gefestigten Eindruck.  
„Verdammt Craig. Sie wissen es und ich bin daran schuld dass sie dich verprügelt haben. Ich bin schuld, das sie dich ab heute als Schwuchtel behandeln."  
Das waren die ersten Sätze, welche der Schwarzhaarige vernommen hatte, ohne dass auch nur ein einziges Stottern eingeschlichen hätte.  
Völlig überrumpelt und dadurch ihr Situation außer Acht lassen, starrte er seinen Freund mit großen Augen an.  
Doch der Augenblick war schon verflogen und wieder hatten starke Heulattacken den Körper des Junges fest im Griff.

Es zog Craig das Herz zusammen. Einmal wurde er Zeuge, wie Tweek Tweak einen geraden Satz, ohne seine üblichen Anfälle über die Lippen brachte und dann war dieser Augenblick mit solch einem Inhalt besudelt worden.  
Warum hätte sich dieses kleine Wunder nicht während eines Moment von Zweisamkeit zu tragen können?  
Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht, sein Blonder würde ihm nur einmal die berühmten drei Wörter, so fahl wie blass, und verbraucht, sie auch wirkten, ohne ein einziges Zittern über die Lippen bringen?

Endlich schien das Hirn des Tuckerjungen zu einer Lösung gekommen. So behutsam wie möglich versuchte er den anderen in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. Spürte wie das schlecht zugeknöpfte Hemd sich durch das permanente Zittern an seinem nackten Oberkörper rieb und fuhr liebevoll durch die unzähmbare blonde Mähne.  
„Sag das nicht. Ich will das niemals mehr aus deinem Mund hören. Ich selber bin für meine Situation verantwortlich. Als beschlossen habe dich zu küssen, da wusste das ich dich liebe, wenn es sein muss mit allen Konsequenzen. Und an meinen Gefühlen werden so ein paar hirnverbrannte Wixer nichts ändern.", raunte Craig mit leiser Stimme in das Ohr des anderen, während er dessen Körper sanft hin und her wiegte. „Wir werden das hier durchstehen, das verspreche ich dir. Sie hätten es ja sowie so irgendwann erfahren."


End file.
